Siblings
by familyisimportant
Summary: Twin brothers Spenser and Jack are direct decendents of Sherlock Holmes. Spenser has the same admont of smarts as their grandfather and Jack, also intelligent has the same devil may care attitude and gentle nature of their great uncle. Full summery inside T just in case. Part of Brothers seriese.
1. Chapter 1 Always together

**Full Summary: Twin brothers Spenser and Jack are direct descendents of Sherlock Holmes. Spenser has the same amount of smarts as their grandfather and Jack, also intelligent has the same devil-may-care attitude and gentle nature of their great-uncle. They are alike so much they feel a need to act differently from each other, leading to so many fights that Jack begins to question if his brother cares for him at all. When Jack is seriously wounded while protecting his brother, will Spenser be able to show him just how much he truly cares, or will he be killed trying to revenge his brother? Part of brothers series.**

* * *

Mrs. Holmes smiled down at the bundle in her lap. Two healthy little twin boys. Twins, there was a third, Lithia. She disappered the night she was born. Her eldest son Michel, looked at his little brothers. "There're so small." he whispered afraid to disturb their dreams. His mother looked up, and smiled back. "Yes, but they will grow, and keep growing just as you are." she said stroking the six-year old's hair. Slowly, one of the boy's eyes opened. They were a beautiful gold color. "Jack." she said, the little boy turned to look at her and reached up almost falling. A small hand grasped his just as Michel grabbed him. He was placed back in his mom's arms.

"Good catch Spenser." Michel sighed with relief. The silver eyed baby showed no clue that he heard him, he was too busy clutching his twin brother's hand. Michel did not know that closeness will not last forever. Spenser and Jack stayed close until the boys reached their early teens. Both were tall and thin, gangly. Spenser's friends hated Jack, and always picked on him. Spenser never knew they were careful to do it when he was not around. The one time they did was by accident. The two were eight years old, and Spenser's friends were doing their daily picking on Jack, calling him names and making fun of his appearance. At that point, Spenser came around the corner. The next thing they knew, they were tending at least one black eye, three cracked or bruised ribs, and a bruised ego a piece as Spenser dragged his whimpering brother away.

When they were near their classroom, Jack burst into tears. Spenser held his brother close to him, offering what comfort he could. "Oh Jack. It's okay. I won't let them pick on you again. How long was that going on?" Jack looked at his twin and saw the affection and wanting to understand, to help, in his silver eyes. "Thr..three months." he answered, burying his face in his brother's shoulder again. "Three months? Why didn't you tell me?" he would have stopped being their friend three months sooner if he knew.

"I didn't think you would believe me because, because they were your friends." he said the fear that kept him quite though the three months of insults. His brother's hold tightened protectively. "Jack, Jack look at me." he raised his head from his brother's shoulder, once again looking into his eyes. "You're my twin brother, and my best friend. I will always take you word. No matter what those monsters with two legs say." they laughed at his joke just as their teacher came out and hustled them to class. They laughed as they went to their seats.

When they were ten years old, they were climbing a tree Michel reading a book nearby. Jack grabbed and pulled himself up a sturdy looking branch ten feet up the tree. The branch gave way, making the ten-year old fall. "Jack!" hearing Spenser cry out his twin brother's name, Michel looked up to see Jack lying on the ground, cradling his arm and Spenser scurrying down the tree to his side. Michel was with them in ten seconds. After the trip to the emergency room to set Jack's broken arm, Spenser did not leave Jack's side for the month it took for his arm to heal. The bickering started when they were twelve. It was then their close friendship began to fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2 Falling out

12-year-old Jack looked around the attic, and sighed. Their mom had them help clean up, and he was to clean the attic. He could have asked one of his brothers to help, but his twin brother, Spenser, was in a different room, and would probably not help, anyway. His older brother, Michel, was away at college, or he would help. _I might as well get this over with, _he thought.

He swiftly moved to some old books in a corner. Sneezing, he opened one. Reading it, he gave a small gasp, closing the book and putting it to the side. He opened another were all Sherlock Holmes stories, stories about his grandfather, but they were different. _Put that down, brother!_ A script from 'The Dying Detective', but instead of Watson, it said brother. "Odd" he murmured. He read the rest of the books. They were journal entries. Also, they had to do with a Sherlock Holmes story.

He found the one to do with the three Garridebs. One part in particular caught his attention. _Are you hurt brother? For God's sakes, say you are not hurt!_ Just like in the story, and ,_ 'If you have killed my brother, you would not get out of this room alive!' _almost exactly like the story. He had to show these to Spenser, if his brother will listen.

What did it mean, though? He had to talk to his mom. He hoped she would tell him what he needed to know. Then and only then will he show Spenser. He headed down the stairs, bumping into his brother. "Pay attention to where you're going!" he growled grumbling about clumsy twin brothers as he bent down to pick up one of the books. He opened it and gave a small gasp, then looked at his brother. "Where did you find this?"

Well, it was telling him now or never. "I found them in the attic. I was going to ask Mom about them, and then show you until I bumped into you." Quite literary, to, he thought to himself. Spenser kept staring at the page and then looked at his brother. "Do you know what these are?"

"Journal entries, they have something to do with the stories about our grandfather. I have no idea why they are wrote the way they are, though." his brother smirked. "They are written by the same person who wrote the stories. Apparently, they were brothers like us." He said, trusting the book to Jack, and stalking to his room, closing the door behind him. Jack sighed, wishing his brother treated him with the same amount of affection as when they were little. His mom had told him it was only a phase, but he was not so sure.

Eight years later, Jack pressed himself against the wall as the man fired again. "Stay out of sight." his brother hissed, moving out of hiding. He confronted the man. Glaring, the man aimed for Spenser. Jack felt his panic rise. "NO!" he cried, throwing himself at the man. He pushed his hand to the ceiling and the bullet entered it. Jack swiftly disarmed him.

He continued to fight. Jack did not know how much longer he could fight. Spenser saw the knife before Jack. He moved to knock the knife away from his brother. Jack sent a quick blow to the man's skull, knocking him unconscious. The ride home was silent. Jack kept glancing at Spenser. His brother had the most seriously sour look on his face. As soon as they got home, Jack turned to Spenser. "Well, that was fun." Spenser glared at his brother yelling. "You think that was fun!What were you thinking Jack?"

"I was not going to let you get shot Spenser!" he snapped back. Why didn't his brother understand? He wanted things back to the way they were when they were eight.

"It's not my fault most of my cases are dangerous, Jack! You could have been killed!"

"Sometimes, I think you don't care about anything but cases! Especially,you do not about me!"

"Jack!" but he had left before Spenser could apologize.


	3. Chapter 3 Not going to let them hurt you

Jack sighed as he leaned agenst the brick wall. Why did Spenser always have to bicker with him? He twisted his finger around his long black hair. '_You are my twin brother and my best friend..._' the 20-year-old shook his head remembering their fight that morning.

_'What were you thinking, Jack?!'_

_'I was not about to let you get shot, Spenser!'_

_'It's not my fault most of my cases are dangerous Jack! You could have been killed!'_

_'You mean more too me! Sometimes, I don't think you care about anything but the cases! Especially, you do not care about me!'_

_'Jack!' _He was out before his brother could finish. What had happened to them? They were as close as can be as kids. When had this rift come? They had argued before, at 12, but nothing that actually made one of them _leave the apartment._

He wished he still knew if his brother cared for him, like he did when they were little. The boys were slowly growing apart. Then he noticed the time, he had to get home. He was almost there when he saw Spenser. He was cornered by the men they were chasing.

They were armed, but as far as Jack could tell, his brother was not. He must not have grabbed his gun when he went out. He always took it unless, unless he was looking for him. Guilt briefly overcomes his worry, then anger. How dare they try to hurt his brother! Without thinking, he threw himself at the nearest man. "Jack!" he had just heard Spenser's warning cry when he felt the knife in his side. It only increased his anger.

He continued to fight, this time Spenser was fighting as well. "Jack, look out!" his brother's warning came a second too late. Jack turned just as he was stabbed. Hard, his stomach hurt, he knew he was in trouble. He sank, seeing his twin leap forward, a look of pure fury on his face.

Jack had never seen Spenser this angry since he found out his 'friends' was picking on Jack when they were eight. He drove them away, and then ran back to his brother. "Jack, no."

"Spenser, are you ok?"

"Fine, it's you I'm worried about! What were you thinking!?"

"Wasn't going to," Jack felt his unconscious leaving just as Spenser cried out "NO!"


	4. Chapter 4 Putting it back together

Jack woke with a start. Spenser, was he alright? He tried to get up; he needed to know if he was okay. That was when someone gently pushed him to the bed. He turned his head to see where he was, but he already knew. After all, he and his brother was just in a fight for, oh god, his brother! "Spenser!"

He tried to sit up again, calling his brother's name. "I'm right here Jack. Jack! You're just making it worse!" At that, Jack allowed himself to be lowered back to the hospital bed. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." he whispered. Spenser chuckled, helping his brother to sit up and pouring some water. "So am I. Do you remember anything?" he asked as his brother sipped the water. "We were fighting, I left, and when I was coming back, the men we were after had you cornered. What were you doing unarmed, anyway? Don't you know how stupid that was? What if I didn't see you?"

He was nearly yelling at his brother now. Spenser glared right back at him. "It isn't nearly as dumb as throwing yourself at a man with a knife! Jack do you have any idea how worried I was? You nearly died! If I didn't remember I brought along my mobile phone," he turned his head, not wanting to think about it. He very nearly lost his brother. Three minutes after Jack had left the apartment, Spenser left to try to find him and apologize. He left his gun, not thinking he will need it.

After all, the police had the information, and the trap was a success. However, now Spenser actually stopped to think about it, he should have known some men would escape. "This is my fault." his brother's voice surprised him. Before he could finish, Spenser interrupted. "No, Jack. It's mine. I should have known some men would escape."

"But if I hadn't lose my temper,"

"Jack, please, don't. Let's not argue. That's what got us into this mess."

"Yea, now we know who to go after. Don't give me that look Spenser. I am going to help, no matter what you say." he gave his twin a glare, making him chuckle. He knew his brother was not half as annoyed as he was making himself look. "Okay, but you have to be more careful."

"Okay." Jack answered, falling into a peaceful sleep. Spenser relaxed for the first time in the six hours his brother was unconscious. He knew the next time those men will find themselves in trouble. He had no idea what was ahead for them, but they would face it together.


	5. Chapter 5 'Truth will out'

Lithia peeked into her dad's room. She felt no fear, she always did this. She needed to know why she was so different. When she was training she felt like she should not do what she was doing. She never understood that.

Now, she had no such feelings of doubt. Then, she saw what she was looking for, a book her dad always wrote in. Using the skills she learned, she snatched it and headed for her room. If her dad won't answer her questions, then she will have to look in his journal.

On the tenth page, covering her father's writing, was a news paper clipping. _Young baby kidnapped_. She read the article, and stifled a gasp. The little girl's name was Lithia Holmes, like her own but the last name was different. What was her dad doing with this?

She read the corresponding entry, and felt a little angry. S_he _was the missing girl. She reread the newspaper clipping. Apparently, she has three brothers. She had to find them and let them know she was okay, but first, she had to find out what else Moriarty had hidden from her and regain her destined path.

She continued to read, the old acceptance of Moriarty's work faded into terror. "Crimes, worse than I was trained to commit," she murmured, and then she saw one entry that made her blood run cold. _**Those men failed. They were to kill Spenser and his brother! By what they said, Jack may still die from his wounds. They may not have completely failed. Now to finish them!**_

Lithia dropped the book. "No," she whispered. She had to make sure they were okay. She quickly, quietly put the book back in her captor's room. She went out, saying she was just going for a walk. That was half-true. She soon reached 236 Blvd., where her triplet brothers lived. Looking though the window, she saw two men. They looked almost exactly alike. The only differences was one had gold eyes and long black hair that looked like he usually tied it back, the second man had short black hair and silver eyes, like her.

The first man left the living room, heading upstairs, moving carefully._ That must be Jack. Thank God he's okay._ The second man, Spenser, glanced her way, and then turned quickly to look at her. _Drat, he saw me! _She hid behind the corner, and when she was sure he was no longer watching, she peeked back in, and saw him talking on the phone. She smiled. "See you later, brother." she murmured, feeling protective of these men she hardly knew. The window opened, Spenser looked out his eyes knowing. "Who are you?"

"Lithia." with that she left.

Spenser was about to tell Michel good-night and hang up when he saw the female figure of his long-lost sister leap through the rooftops. "She just left.'Night, Michel.'' He hung up, thinking of a way to tell Jack what he had found out. He had first seen Lithia out the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her, and she hid but he saw her features, she was tall and thin with long black hair and silver eyes, like him. He had called Michel to ask if they had a sister. The answer was yes; her name was to be Lithia.


	6. Chapter 6 We have a sister?

He did not need to worry about telling Jack, he found out the very next morning. He had just sat down when he spotted the note on his desk. Curious, he decided to read it. He very nearly had a heart attack, the note was written in handwriting similar to his own. **_Meet me at the alley outside at 4:30, LH_**_. _"Spenser!" he called to his brother, no answer. He looked out, his brother was strolling toward the alley, this time, he had his gun. '_Thank god, he remembered it_' he thought, grabbing his own and running to join his brother.

He reached the alley to look in. Spenser was talking to a tall, thin girl with long black hair, warm features and sharp silver eyes. "Good to see you, brother." she greeted, smiling. Jack gasped, not at the girl's words, but at how much like he and Spenser she looked. Hearing him, Spenser swiftly turned. "Jack, come over here, please. Lithia, Jack. Jack, this is our sister, Lithia." that was surprising, the girl looked to be close to their age. "Our sister?" Lithia gave a small laugh. "Yes, I know it's kind of confusing. I still don't understand." both boys listened carefully as their sister explained what she had found out.

"No, impossible. If you knew Spenser, you should have told me!"

"Jack, please, just listen, I should have told you last night, that's when I found out. I thought you might like to sleep, and I needed to think of the best way to tell you. When Lithia left that note early this morning, I thought the best way will be for you to meet her. "Jack calmed a little, and then remembered what his sister had said."You were raised by the Moriarty family?"

"I'm not proud of that, now I know who I really am. But I can't have him being suspicious. You are both already in danger." If he found out she knew about her brothers, he will try to use her against them, and that scared her. Both brothers came to the same conclusion. "You don't need to worry about us."

"Yeah, Jack and I can take care of ourselves. It's you we are worried about."

"But his men already had a go at Jack. Next time, you might not be so lucky." she gave Jack a worried look. Spenser and Jack both waved off her concern. "That was my fault. I left my gun at home. I will not be making _that_ mistake again." he explained what had led to their attack. "If only I had my weapon." he growled. "I told you Spenser, it was not your fault. I should not have been so quick to temper." Spenser turned to him, giving him a warm look. "Still, I blame myself." He placed a hand on his sholder, and shook his head. "We will talk later, now is not the time."

Lithia was begining to understand her brothers. "I will see you tomorrow; we have to take him down. Jack, you really should rest."

"I slept most of the day. See you tomorrow." Jack said with a laugh. With that, the three parted.


	7. Chapter 7 Moriarty!

Jack turned to his brother. "Spenser, are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?"

"That will be easy, we just won't get caught." he answered, smirking at his brother. Jack rolled his eyes and smirked back. Spenser knew he did not doubt him, after all, he knew what they were doing. The plan was simple; Lithia had told them Moriarty was planning on using the warehouse before the workers got there. They will go in and take down his criminal organization and free their city from his family forever. It seemed too easy. Jack knew he was right when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Spenser!"

"I saw it Jack!" he answered, pressing himself against his brother. They were ready for anything. Soon someone jumped at Jack. Moving quickly, he blocked them with a swift right cross, while dodging another blow, separating him from his brother. He continued to fight. Soon, he was once again at Spenser's side. They continued to fight close together. If they were separated, they fought toward each other until they were once again back-to-back. Suddenly, Jack felt his hands wrenched to his back, a strong grip keeping him from getting free.

He saw someone do the same to his brother. "What were you saying about not getting caught?" he growled.

"Shut up, are you ok?"

"Yeah, for the moment, anyway." he replied. He wished the man was not holding his hands so tight. Then, a tall man shoving a girl with soft, warm features, long black hair and sharp silver eyes came out of the shadows. "Lithia!" Spenser called, staring wide-eyed at his sister. "Spenser! Jack!" she replied breaking free and running to her triplet brothers. Jack shook off the man holding him just as his sister reached them. She grabbed him, hugging him as tight as she could. "He found out, guys! I don't know how but," at that point, they let Spenser go, and he placed a hand on his shaking sister's shoulder. "Don't worry. We will get out of this. Moriarty, what is the meaning of this? Treating my brother and sister this way!"

Jack felt his hands clench at the sight of the man. Lithia turned, keeping herself at a protective place in front of Jack. "Leave us alone!" she yelled, her voice full of anger and loathing at the man who kept her from her brothers for so long. He noticed how they stood, trying to protect their brother. He knew how to get to them. He grabbed Jack, and before either of his sibling could do anything, they were grabbed from behind.

With a strong shove, he pushed Jack to the ground. He gave a cry and instantly threw out his arms to catch himself. He began to get up as Spenser began to fight. Lithia watched, not understanding what was going on. Then, she saw the knife. "Jack, look out!" Jack turned, trying to get away from the danger. A cry escaped him as it scratched his side. Lithia turned helplessly to Spenser, and looked at him with surprise. His face was pale, he looked terrified. "Not again. Not again." he whispered, increasing his struggles.

He did not want his brother to get hurt again. Lithia realized exactly what was going on. "No, No! Please, don't hurt him!" she cried, increasing her own struggles. Moriarty ignored them. This time more like a stab then a cut. The pain in his side was unbearable. He had to stay strong, for his family. He struggled to gain his footing, but he had already lost a lot of blood. Moriarty cut him again, this time a long deep gash on his arm.

He went between stabbing Jack to placing deep lacerations on his skin. Spenser and Lithia increased their struggles with every pained cry their brother uttered. Before long, Jack could not feel the knife. He did not even know if he was still upright. All he heard before he fell was Lithia's panicked "NO!" Spenser broke free at Lithia's shout. "Jack! Jack, wake up! Wake up!" he patted his brother's cheek trying to get him to respond. He did not. Spenser saw the blood around his brother's body. "Jack, please. Don't give up." he whispered, gently shaking him. Still nothing. Spenser could not tell if his brother was breathing.

He stood, gently touching his brother's face, and turned with his eyes full of fury. Without any warning, he punched the man closest to him. Lithia knew instantly what to do. She elbowed the man holding her, and struck out at another, her anger growing with each minute. They continued to fight. Moriarty fled, his men following close behind him. Spenser and Lithia chased after them until they were sure Jack will be safe. Lithia turned to Spenser. "Now to help Jack, he may still be alive!" she said. As one, they turned and ran back toward their brother.

When they returned to where Jack was, he was gone. There was no sign of him. They did not know that one of Moriarty's men had stayed behind. Now, he had Jack.


	8. Chapter 8 Hunting and waiting

"Where is he?" Spenser asked. His voice still held anger at Moriarty along with worry for his brother. He was so aggravated he kicked the closest thing to him, a steel wall. He hopped up and down, partly from anger, partly from pain. Lithia knelt next to the puddle of blood looking for some clue of where start looking.

Soon, Spenser was next to her. "He could have waked up after we left. He probably," before she could finish, she looked at Spenser. His body was stiff, and he was staring at an odd shape in the blood. "What's wrong?" she asked. He suddenly leapt up, cursing under his breath. Frowning, Lithia stared at the same shape. It looked like part of a footprint.

On the other side, she could see the full print. Between and on both sides, where drops of blood. Suddenly, cursing seemed like a good idea. Jack was still alive, but he had been kidnapped. She looked at her brother. His fist was clenched, and Lithia could tell whoever took Jack was in** ___big_ **trouble.

* * *

Jack weakly forced his eyes open. He tried to move, only to feel faint from pain. Where was he? Even more important, to him at least, where were Spenser and Lithia? He had to find them. With this thought, he once again tried to get up. He noticed his hands and legs were bound. He could not free himself. Well, there went _that_ idea.

_Next time Spenser says stopping a criminal overlord will be easy, I'm so going to remind him of this._ He thought, _if I make it through this alive, that is._ Spenser. He remembered his whispered 'Not again' when Moriarty first attacked him. He tiredly raised his head to look at his wounds. They were wrapped, but not stitched. Of that he was certain. At least the bleeding stopped, so he will not bleed to death. There was still the threat of infection.

He just wanted his brother and sister. "Hurry, guys." he murmured.


	9. Chapter 9 On The Way

Spenser paced up and down. "Where did they take him?" He was annoyed. His brother was badly hurt, but still alive. Now he was missing. Next time he saw Moriarty, he was going to get even, and make him pay for what he did to Jack! But first things first, they had to find Jack.

Lithia watched her brother's frantic pacing. She knew he was worried for Jack. She was too, but he was beating himself into the ground. Jack would not like that one bit. Still, she had no idea how she will get him to calm down. She just knew she had to. "Spenser, could you calm down some?"

Spenser threw his sister a dark look. "Our brother is missing, and you're telling me to calm down!?" he snapped. He increased his pacing. Lithia gave a soft sigh. She understood Spenser's annoyance, she just wished he would relax and try to think it through. She was just as worried as he was. "I understand. Jack's my brother too, but you really need to calm down. You're pacing a hole in the floor." As she hoped, her tease got a small smile from Spenser.

He sighed and sat in his chair. "We have to find him. We just have to." He told her. Where was he? That was something Spenser seriously needed to know. His brother had to be okay. He did not want to lose him. Maybe, he remembered the tracks. He leapt up, and without a word, left.

With a sigh, Lithia followed him. When she found him, he was examining the grass where the prints ended. She knelt down next to him. "What is it? Do you see something?"

"Look at this grass." He touched one blade of grass, pulling it up. There appeared to be some drying blood on it. "They went this way. We have to go. Come on Lithia!" The two raced excitedly following the drops of blood to their hiding place. To get Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack did not know what made him wake up. There was noise coming from outside his prison cell. It sounded like yelling. He briefly wondered what was going on. The sounds increased, he knew there was a fight occurring close by. Feeling new hope when he thought the voices were familiar, Jack strengthened his struggles to free his ropes. He had to get out. He just had to. Soon, the door seemed to explode off its hinges.

He noticed the figures instantly. They seemed to be looking for something, him. "Spenser! Lithia!" he began to cough. Moving rapidly, they were at his side. "Jack! Oh thank God!" Lithia cried as Spenser cut away the ropes. In an instant, he was free! Jack tried to get up. He managed to sit, leaning against the wall for support. He took deep breaths, trying to control the pain as he struggled for the strength to sit.

Spenser eyed his brother worriedly. They had to get him out, but how? They had to find a way. There was no way they were leaving without Jack. He looked around for something to use. There had to be something to help get Jack out. His thoughts came to a standstill as Lithia gave a cry of "Jack!" He turned around as his brother's trembling legs gave out. Spenser was at his side just in time to catch him.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he hissed as he helped Jack back into a sitting position. Jack gave him a weak, sheepish smile. "It was worth a try." Jack whispered. Spenser had to admit his brother was right. They had to find a way to get Jack out that did not include him walking. He continued to look for anything of use.

They had to move quickly. Who knew when reinforcements for the guys currently lying on the ground outside will come? Leaving their brother was still not an option. They threw glances at Jack while they frantically looked for something, anything, to get him to safety. It did not take Jack long to know what his two siblings were thinking. "Go." He knew someone had to get help because he was too weak to walk.

His brother and sister stared at him. "What?"

"Go on, I'll be okay." Spenser's face hardened. "We are not leaving you here, Jack! You can just get that crazy idea out of your head!" Lithia agreed with Spenser. There was no way either of them was leaving Jack. He tried to reason with them. Of course, they would not listen to him and continued searching as if they could not hear him.

Lithia looked at Spenser. "What are we going to do?" she whispered. He simply shrugged in return. "Keep looking for anything to help us." was all he said. Then, they found something. Moving as fast as they could, they helped Jack to safety.


End file.
